


Follow My Lead

by Turianne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ignis Knows Lyrics, Not Yours lol, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Song fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turianne/pseuds/Turianne
Summary: You left the dance floor and he followed.He wanted a dance with you and a moment to mention his feelings.A.N.: This is also a thank you and an apology for the readers of The Unfortunate Boon.





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> As a thank you and a sorry for everyone reading my other fanfic (The Unfortunate Boon) that has been on-hold for too long. I hope you accept this as my apology for not being active on that fanfic and I want to thank everyone for continuing to read it. I want to especially thank K01 for their amazing comments on that fanfic, thank you.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Today was the day your childhood friend Noctis married The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. You never thought your friend would look ever so elegant or that he would even marry. Watching them dance together was one of the best things you had seen. They stepped with synchrony and each twirl was fascinating. Lady Lunafreya’s hair was put up in a beautiful braided half ponytail and it was decorated with a gorgeous white ribbon. The emotion of delight was spread across her face as she danced with her husband. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, a sweet pearly white smile was shown, and her eyes were staring into his with full commitment to stay by his side. Noctis had a smile on his face the whole time, his eyes sparkled brighter than usual as he stared at his bride. At points you could see his eyes fill up with emotion only to have Luna caress his cheek in reassurance.

The sight of them was breathtaking. They were a beautiful couple — a couple that was needed in the world of Eos after the nights of terror disappeared with the help of Noctis and his friends, including you. As you watched Noctis and Luna, you couldn't help but to let yourself smile and let the tears in your eyes make their way down your cheeks, caring little for the thin layer of natural makeup you had on. That is until the familiar spectacled man sat on a chair beside you. You were quick to take a napkin from the table in front of you and lightly dab the corner of your eyes.

“A lovely night today, isn't it?” The accented man spoke through the background music. You were thankful you were away from the small stage where they were playing the music, it made it easier to hear him and speak to him.

“Very,” you said as you stared at the dancing couple with a smile. “I'm so happy for him.”

Ignis’ lips curved upward as he turned his attention towards his liege. “Indeed.”

Ignis knew Noctis was to marry Lady Lunafreya since they were younger, but he had never thought years would pass this quickly. He had been too busy taking care of His Highness to notice the council busy with the wedding. As he stared at Noctis, he felt his smile begin to fade. It was not because he wasn't happy for him — on the contrary — he was overjoyed, but he felt something missing inside himself. He had spent his years studying and taking care of Noctis, never giving himself a break from everything. He ignored his friends that told him to go out and have “fun”. He felt as if he'd be wasting his time trying to socialize with women that would prefer a man like Gladiolus rather than himself.

He remembered the day Prompto spilled everything without knowing. The words of you having feelings for him. He remembered Gladiolus smacking the back of Prompto’s head, and he _definitely_ remembered how his heart skipped a beat. He remembered how he'd stutter and slur while speaking to you later that day, something you enjoyed listening to and making fun of. While listening to you giggle, he would feel himself warm up inside and he couldn't help himself but to chuckle along before apologising. He wasn't familiar with the feeling, but he felt as if the feelings between you and him were mutual. But, _Astrals,_ he did his best to not let anyone know and now, it had been a few years since he knew of your feelings.

He expected you to one day gather the courage to come up and tell him. He didn't want to mention anything to you because he knew he was a coward of things like this. This was a better role for a person like Gladio. Of course sometimes Gladio would jokingly flirt with you only to cause Ignis to feel upset about the whole thing. He tried his best to not show he was upset, and succeeded. Succeeded so much to the point that _now_ he was unsure if you even held feelings for him anymore.

“You look wonderful, [Name],” Ignis said with the hopes that he would be able to at least have a lengthy and enjoyable conversation with you once more.

“Ah, thank you,” you said as you patted away invisible dirt from your off-the-shoulder and knee-length [colour] dress. “You look nicer than usual.”

You turned to look at him and examined his clothing. He wore a three piece suit; the suit, tie, and pants being black while the vest was silver and the dress shirt was white. “Thank you,” he returned as his spectacled pale viridian eyes came in contact with yours.

You were quick to look away, your focus suddenly landing on Gladiolus across the room. He was sitting beside a woman, smiling as he spoke and you could only guess he was talking about how much he had to save Noctis’ ass during fights with daemons. As if he felt eyes on him, Gladiolus turned to look at you with a widened smile. He lifted up his champagne glass towards you before taking a sip and putting it down at the table and looking away from you.

“Would you care for a dance, [Name]?” The sudden question made you turn your focus back to the advisor.

“I-I uh,” you stuttered and you felt a blush crawl to your cheeks. You cursed yourself for not listening to Prompto and practicing to dance with him before this day.

 _‘Ignis likes to dance,’_ he said, and you _believed_ Ignis would ask someone else. For once he had been absolutely right.

“I'm not very good at dancing,” you spoke quickly, hoping Ignis would understand and wave off the offer.

“Come now, I can assure you that you'll do fine,” he reassured you as he stood and extended his hand towards you.

You told yourself to reject.

You yelled at yourself to reject and apologise.

But as you stared at him, you became allured and unconsciously took his hand. He pulled you softly out of your chair and led you towards the dance floor. You could hear your own heartbeat while looking at the nearly empty dance floor; only a few couples danced together alongside the newly wedded royalty. Your breath hitched and you could have sworn you became unconscious for a fraction of a second.

When you reached the dance floor, your eyes came in contact with Ignis’ chest and neck area. He had turned to see you and prepare himself for the dance. He took your right hand with his and made his left hand slowly make its way to your waist. You placed your shivering hand on his shoulder as you blinked your anxious tears away. You were tense and Ignis was quick to notice. He rubbed his thumb on your side before whispering; “It's quite alright. Let us start slow, shall we?”

He begun by taking a small step, only for you to have a late response and step on him. The apologies came one after the other, you had stepped on Ignis several times and you had it with yourself. You didn't bother looking up at him. You simply mumbled another apology as you took a step away from him, feeling the coldness of the room once more. You stepped away from the dance floor in haste, hearing whispers from nearby citizens that had watched your flaws in dancing.

The celebration had taken place in front of the Citadel, so you were thankful your room was nearby. You scurried down the empty hallway of the Citadel, hearing and counting your own steps to keep you from reliving the embarrassing moment you had just experienced. When you reached your room, you slammed the door behind and locked it. Your eyes poured down tears from the humiliation you had caused in front of, perhaps, the whole city. Of course, the whole city wouldn't have noticed, but it seemed like it and stories about it would fly fast. _Six,_ you hoped Noctis had kept the paparazzi out from the wedding. You could picture it now if there had been any; _'The Royal Advisor and The Girl With Two Left Feet.’_

You sighed as you sat on your three-seater couch and took the time to take off your high heels. Perhaps the stupid high heels were to blame more. You rubbed your at your ankles, feeling the relief from stepping out of the damned heels. It wasn't until now that you felt unbelievably exhausted. You had been running around the whole day, helping both The Oracle and The King get ready for today. You leaned back and felt your muscles relax. You let your head fall back and you closed your eyes until a knock at your door had startled you. You looked towards the door as you kept quiet, awaiting a response from the person behind it.

“[Name], dear, it's me,” the familiar deepened Royal English voice spoke. He waited for a few seconds before knocking once again. “[Name]?”

You slowly stood up and made your way towards the door, unlocking it and opening it just enough to be able to see the suited man. “What is it?”

“Are you feeling alright? You left in such a hurry, it worried me.”

You couldn't help but to slightly scoff, why would he worry? He surely had danced with a better woman by now anyway. “I'm fine, Ignis. Just tired.”

You made one of your hands come up to rub your eye, forgetting that it was filled with mascara and a bit of eyeshadow. “Damn it,” you cursed under your breath when you saw the make up in your palm. You stepped further inside to your room, leaving the door open behind as you made your way to your dresser, taking a cotton ball and dipping it in make up remover before you began removing your make up.

Ignis had stepped inside, closing the door behind quietly. He stood there, watching you clean your face. A smirk crept on his lips once you had finished taking off your make up. _There_ was the face he loved seeing daily.

When you turned to look at him, he had quickly taken out his phone and begun searching on it. You sighed and mumbled. “Ignis, I — I don't even know why you're wasting your time here. You should be out there, celebrating with the guys.”

“I do believe,” he begun before tapping on his phone’s screen and turning up the volume to a reasonable level before placing it down on a small table beside your couch. “You owe me a dance, [Name].”

You felt your heart drop instantly. He couldn't be serious. You had just made the both of you look like a joke in front of almost everyone. The song had begun playing — a slow romantic song. Something Ignis knew would be easy for you.

_I’ve found a love for me…_

“Ignis, no, I can't —”

“Please?”

_Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead…_

Ignis took hold of your hand once more, pulling you close to him. This time you could actually feel the warmth of his hand and body. This time you let yourself move closer to him, letting your hands wrap at the back of his neck.

_Well I’ve found a girl, beautiful and sweet…_

Ignis placed his hands on either side of your waist. His eyes burned into yours, neither of you wanting to blink in order to enjoy this moment. Your bodies swayed side to side softly to the rhythm.

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…_

Ignis let one of his hands raise to your back, pushing you lightly further into him. At this point, you broke eye contact and let your head lay on his shoulder, taking a breath in of his gentle scented cologne. He let his cheek rest at your temple, sighing lightly.

 _“Wise men say, only fools rush in,”_ you felt Ignis’ chest vibrate as he sang along. You closed your eyes, feeling the movement of your bodies moving side to side. Tears sneaked their way out your shut eyes, landing on the black suit. _“But I can't help…”_

You felt Ignis’ lips brush lightly at your ear. _“Falling in love with you…”_

You couldn't hold it in any longer, you opened your eyes and hugged Ignis tightly. You whimpered and Ignis had stopped moving. You both stayed still in that position. The song had finished, and the both of you didn't move from where you were standing. Ignis had pulled you for a hug and didn't bother letting you go, and neither did you. You kept sobbing at his shoulder, and you hated yourself for it because you just couldn't stop. Minutes later, you pulled back slowly, not daring to look up at the man.

“Are you feeling better now, my dear?” He asked as he tried to angle his head in order to gain a better view to your face. You needed, but that wasn't enough for him. He kept you close, not wanting to let go until everything was settled. You felt his index and thumb reach your chin as he tried to make you look up at him. He saw your puffy red eyes and endless tears stream down your cheeks. He cupped your face gently and used his thumbs to brush away the tears. “Look at you, beautiful as always.”

You couldn't help but to snort lightly and smile at him. “I highly doubt a red-eyed and mucus filled girl like me right now is beautiful…”

“You _are_ beautiful, [Name],” he smiled at your before pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean your face delicately. “I always thought you were since we were children. I just never acknowledged my feelings towards you… Not until Prompto spoke about yours while you were away.”

“Damn it, Prompto,” you mumbled as you blushed furiously and looked away from Ignis.

He chuckled. “We should be thanking him instead.”

“Indubitably.”

“Mocking, are we?”

“Indeed.”

“You know,” Ignis begun as he wrapped his hands around your waist once more. “I don't think Lady Lunafreya has thrown her bouquet yet.”

You stared at him. Was he joking?

“Surely it'll be fun to see you in there. Hopefully, _nobody_ will fight over the bouquet.”

“You want me to get it, don't you?”

“ _Indubitably."_

_-_

_ **[Inspiration Song](https://youtu.be/rsngmpEY7-o) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that the humming of Ignis in the new update of FFXV is the most endearing thing I have ever heard.


End file.
